Hate to Love you
by tulipsandbutterflies
Summary: How did Kenji get that black bruise? Kenji/Jem.


**Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The mating ceremony was beautiful. Joy and happiness ruled the entire pack with the union of the SnowDancer's Alpha and the young Psy.<p>

Jem looked at them and smiled. In the Den, everyone had made a bet on how long Hawke would be able to resist Sienna. They were in love with each other, and if before that love had to be hidden for various reasons; today it was clearly visible in their eyes, movements, smiles and accomplices whispers.

Unconditional love. Everything Jem ever dreamed.

She shook her head.

_No!_ Today she wouldn't about her love life. Today was about the pack. She looked down and straightened her blue strapless dress.

Beautiful, classic and simple.

She looked at the crowd of dancing pack mates and suddenly a hand grabbed her and pulled her against a strong chest.

Riaz Delgado. Another lieutenant.

"Thanks for asking." She said in arctic tone, lacing his neck with her arms. His face was irritated and Jem knew it had something to do with a certain woman. "Stop making that face or your mother will think I'm torturing you."

"Sorry."

Jem shook her head. Riaz could be dancing with her but his mind was far away in thoughts. Why was love so complicated? A beautiful thing should be simple, right?

Wrong.

It never went the way we wanted it to go.

"Did you dance with Kenji, yet?" He asked, starting a conversation.

The person she did not want to talk or think about.

"Bite me." She answered him raising her chin up and looking away from his golden eyes that saw more than she wanted to show.

"Temper, temper." He joked, pulling her closer.

Jem's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I'll behave, I promise."

"Do I look like I have "sucker" written all over me?" She asked. The words barely left her mouth and a characteristic scent made her tense.

"Can I steal her?" In his voice was a challenge. He challenged her to tell him no. Pushed her to start a fight they both knew how it would end.

Jem looked up to Riaz, trying somehow to tell him without speaking to not let her go.

Kenji arm circled her waist and her wolf growled inside her.

"You look beautiful, Garnet." Kenji said near her ear in a low tone. That voice made her shiver with emotions she couldn't control.

"Kenji…" she didn't want to talk.

"Just one dance."

Maybe a dance wouldn't change things. Maybe a dance wouldn't make her lose control.

Kenji strong arms circled her waist and drew her closer to his chest, leaving only few millimeters of distance between them. Kenji's scent ingrained inside her, a scent so masculine and different from all that she was accustomed.

A scent that made her warm inside.

She looked up into Kenji's green eyes.

They both stared at each other for a moment, never deviate from the other.

Jem felt her wolf clawing at her to answer the challenge. It was always like this when they were together. Their wolves couldn't resist challenging each other, even when man and woman just wanted to surrender to the passion and attraction that commanded them.

Not wanting to spoil the night, Jem gazed up and looked at Kenji's multicolor hair.

Purple with gold.

"I hate purple." She said, shaking her head.

Kenji smiled slightly and squeezed her waist, leading her to a more secluded part.

"Liar, liar." He answered, lowering his head to her neck and biting her ear.

A shudder ran through Garnet, making her bury her finger into his shoulders.

"I missed you, Garnet."

They have been circling each other for months. Both wanted the skin privileges but their wolves fought for dominance.

Had Riley and Mercy, Indigo and Drew gone through the same?

No, because there was always one that was more dominant than the other.

But in their case, no wolf would be willing to give more power to the other. What made their relationship very complicated.

"Kenji… stop." If he kept this going…

One of the hands that were on her waist, went up her arm to her warm cheek pulling her face up.

Green against gray.

The wolves behind the intense gaze.

The faces were so close that their nosed were touching.

The first touch was light. Showing her that it was not a challenge but a demonstration of affection.

Of love.

Jem's claws were freed but she forced herself to keep her hands on his shoulders.

His hand was buried in her blonde hair, pulling her closer to his mouth. His hot tongue grazed hers, tasting her, teasing her. Her control snapped. Jem's hands rose from his shoulders to his vibrant hair and grabbed him, leaning her small body against his.

"Garnet…" his voice was deep, husky with desire.

Deftly, Kenji turned them and her back touched a three. He stood before her, hiding her from any prying eyes.

Kenji's hands began to explore her body and that was when Jem came to her senses.

_NO!_

Placing her hands on his chest, Jem pushed him away fighting for breath.

"I told you not to do that." She said annoyed with herself. She turned her back and walked into the forest, leaving behind a party of joy and love.

But he wouldn't leave her alone.

"You can't keep running. Ignoring." Kenji said, following her.

Jem turned suddenly looking deep inside his green eyes.

"Running from _what_?! Ignoring _what_?!" She exploded. Her wolf wanted out, dominate him.

"From _us!_ Stop fighting against _us_!" He snapped, shaking her by the arms.

What followed next was Jem's control snapping.

Her fist collided against Kenji's beautiful face in an attempt to stop him, to shut him up.

They couldn't be together. Their wolves would never allow it because they would always be fighting for dominance.

"Damn it, Garnet!" He growled, running a hand over the place where she had hit him.

Squatting, Kenji jumped on her making them both fall on the ground. He held her hands with one of his and her hips with the other. His face was buried in her perfumed neck, biting her hard. A moan of pain mixed with pleasure broke free from her throat.

"Don't fight me…" His voice was low and hot in her ear.

Jem closed her eyes and relaxed her body.

His lips kissed her on the jaw, biting it gently without marking the white skin.

"Kenji…" How could two emotions, two wills so contradictory live inside her?!

Jem opened her eyes and saw him watching her.

Green eyes that haunted her whenever she closed hers. Eyes that roamed in her dreams and tormented her, leaving her angry and needy.

The anger that was accumulated in her chest exploded at that moment.

Simultaneously their eager mouths met and devoured each other. Hands fought the clothes, scratching, claiming, exploring.

Their tongues touched and fought for dominance. Kenji's hands loosened Jem's dress zipper and squeezed her uncovered breasts.

Jem leaned her head back and moaned.

God, how he drove her crazy. He always knew where and how to touch her.

Kenji's mouth kissed Jem's breasts while his hand went down her body. Jem's hands went from Kenji's purple hair to the dark shirt he had chosen for the ceremony. As her patience had already ceased to exist, Jem grabbed the shirt and tore it making the buttons fly in every direction.

Kenji had a dream body. Muscular, strong and hard, mouth watering.

Mouth that, that wanted to explore.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Jem used her strength to turn the bodies and be on top.

"Garnet." Kenji's voice was hoarse and frustrated. He didn't her to be on top.

Good.

She buried her hands in his hair and pulled him closer to her. Her breasts rubbing against his bare chest, making her sigh with pleasure. Kenji's hands rose from Jem smooth legs till they stop at her hips. Squeezing her hips, he pulled her against his erection.

Jem groaned against her mouth and bit his lip, sucking on it then. Her hips came alive and rubbed against him. She was wet and ready for him.

"Your smell…" he growled, petting her core, "It haunts me every time I close my eyes…" his thumb found her clit and played with it, causing her to ride his hand.

Jem's hands dropped from his vibrant hair and went down to his pants, snapping the button and taking his hard erection.

"God…" Kenji growled biting her nipple and pushing two fingers inside her.

Enough foreplay.

Positioning Kenji's cock at her entrance, Jem groaned when he thrusted inside without warning.

Kenji inside her was overwhelming. She felt full… completed.

Their coupling was voracious.

In a demonstration of dominance, Kenji turned them and stood on top of Jem, burying himself inside. And stopped.

"Kenji!" Oh, how he loved to hear her scream his name.

"Say it." He whispered, biting her ear slightly without ever moving inside her and grabbing her hips to prevent her from doing so. "Say it, Garnet."

"_No_!" She replied frustrated, trying to move on him and reach her peak.

"_Say. It_." He said, giving a thrust so slowly that every never ending screamed for release.

"I hate you." She answered in a whisper, kissing him and squeezing her arms around his neck. Why didn't she sound convincing?

Kenji smiled against her lips and thrust inside her hard, making her come.

Seeing Jem coming made Kenji release inside her, giving two strong thrusts and burying his face in her neck.

Only their unsteady breaths could be heard.

Jem took a deep breath and opened her eyes. The starry sky stared at her.

Her hands were locked in Kenji's hair and her legs were wrapped around his waist. Possessively.

In her neck, Kenji kissed and nibbled her gently.

One of Kenji's hands rose from Jem's waist, caressing her breast and stopping on her cheek. He pulled her face closer to his and made her look at him.

Green eyes against gray eyes.

"I hate you too." He murmured softly, kissing her lips and starting loving her all over again.

Tomorrow they would go back to fight for dominance but for now, they could surrender to the attraction that controlled and that wouldn't drop them.


End file.
